


Nueva esperanza

by MaTov26



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaTov26/pseuds/MaTov26
Summary: "Surgió una idea, una que tu padre conocé. Llamada la Iniciativa Vengadores "-Sun Wilson no se daba cuenta, pero estaba metiéndose en algo más grande de lo que podía manejar."La idea era buscar y reunir a un grupo de personas excepcionales, y tratar de convertirlas en algo más."-Todo lo que ella conocía cambiaría para siempre."Ver si podían unirse cuando necesitáramos que libraran las batallas que no podríamos ganar"-Pero sabía que el mundo estaba listo para conocer a una nueva generación de Vengadores.OmegaverseYaoiOcSuperfamilyNueva GeneraciónParejas:× Stony× Thorki× Spideypool× Wanda x Visión× Hawksilver× WinterPanther× Natasha x Bruce×StarmoraY además parejas creadas entre personajes Oc¡TAMBIÉN EN WATTPAD!





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidos a mi historia  
> Es la primera vez que escribo, espero que les guste.

DeadSpider. La primera Super Vengadora

Peter y Wade salieron a trabajar muy temprano ése día, tan temprano que su hija no había despertado para despedirse de ella. Algo que al omega no le resultaba muy gratificante.

-¿No podemos despertarla?- Suplico el arácnido.

-Pet, déjala dormir- Respondió un semi dormido Deadpool, listo para saltar por la ventana para así comenzar su jornada de trabajo.

-Siento que algo pasará, quiero decirle algo antes de irme- Dijo Spidey algo angustiado y nervioso.

-Babyboy, con calma. No nos pasará nada, ni mucho menos a ella. Además, si vas a su habitación vestido de Spiderman se asustara, y querrá explicaciones, las cuales no tenemos tenemos tiempo de dar amor mío.- Su alfa tenía razón, debía dejarla dormir. Peter sólo asintió tomando su máscara para posteriormente ponérsela. Wade salió por la ventana, claro, no sin antes darle un beso en la cabeza a su Spidey como todos los días.

Peter estuvo a punto de saltar, pero recordó algo importante de ese día, decidió dejar una pequeña y breve nota para su, según el, pequeña hija. Finalmente lanzó su telaraña para después lanzarse de la ventana.

La nota tenía un breve mensaje, escrito por la mejor caligrafía que Peter podía escribir estando apurado.

"Te queremos mucho, feliz cumpleaños, cuidate.

-Mamá y Papá-"  
_____________________________

Sun despertó con poco entusiasmo, miró su reloj, sólo para darse cuenta de que le faltaba todavía una hora para ir a la escuela, así que se levanto con bastante calma y paciencia.

Después de cepillar sus dientes, ir al baño y todo el protocolo higiénico que cumplen las personas en las mañanas, se vistió y arregló para ir a la escuela.

Salió de su habitación para desayunar, mientras caminaba por el pasillo escuchó un ruido proveniente de la cocina, corrió hasta el lugar con la esperanza de que sus padres estuvieran allí y no la hubiesen dejado sola, como todas las mañanas.

Al llegar a la cocina lo único que encontró fue a un gato negro destrozando un periódico a arañazos.

\- Lo sabía, nunca quedarían en casa un día de trabajo, ni siquiera sabiendo que es mi cumpleaños- Pensó algo triste. Tomo al gato entre sus brazos alejando al período.

-Se que siempre estas furioso pequeño Black Panther, pero no te desquites con el periódico.- Acarició al gato para después dejarlo en el suelo y tomar el periódico y leer, lo que aún podía entenderse después de los rasguños. -"Tony Stark compra torre central en New York", Ja, ¿De qué no es dueño ese hombre?-. Abrió el periódico mientras avanzaba su trayecto a la mesa para comer el desayuno que, claramente su madre había hecho para ella.

-"Anthony Stark/Tony Stark/ Iron-Man/Sr.Rogers entre otros, anuncia en una rueda de prensa a nivel nacional en la ciudad de New York el día viernes, la compra sin devoluciones de la torre central de esta misma ciudad. Dicha torre fue construida por el mismo y vendida dos años después por razones desconocidas. Ahora el omega vuelve a tener el dominio total sobre la torre. La reportera Watson comenta 'La torre fue llamada en su tiempo, Torre Stark y Torre Vengadores. Después de preguntarle al señor Stark sobre su nuevo nombre sólo nos dijo ''Tendrá el nombre que siempre debió tener. Torre Vengadores'' Esto quiere decirnos indirectamente que ¿Los vengadores volverán? ¿Él mundo esta en peligro de nuevo? ¿O sólo es un homenaje a nuestros increíbles héroes?'- Leyó lo último con ironía y entre risas

-Es obvió que es un acto de egocentrismo.- Dejó el periódico de lado y prosiguió a comer su desayuno. Al terminar tomó su bolso y se fue, no sin antes acariciar a su gato.  
________________________

Su escuela no quedaba muy lejos de su casa, unos trece minutos caminando. Al llegar, sólo apenas a la puerta principal, Sun buscó a sus amigos con la mirada, sin tener éxito decidió entrar. Sun caminaba con naturalidad por los pasillos de la escuela, preguntándose en donde estarían sus amigos, y justamente cuando ella más quería estar con ellos, el día de su cumpleaños.

-¡Wilson!- Escuchó un grito a sus espaldas, sin siquiera darle tiempo de voltear, un chico rubio se abalanzó sobre ella, en modo de abrazó sorpresa.- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños 14!- Felicitó aún gritando.

-Gracias Mike- Agradeció la chica, un poco intranquila.- Pero baja la voz, todos en el pasillo nos están viendo-. Y efectivamente así era.

-Lo siento- Ya hablando más bajo, aún sin soltarla.- Julieta nos está esperando, para tu regalo-. Se soltó del abrazo y la tomó del brazo dirigiendo a Sun a algún lugar aún desconocido para ella.

-Espero que no piensen en lanzarme de un edificio como la última vez- Dijo Sun, al subir las escaleras aún sostenida por el omega.

-Eso fue una prueba. Además, hoy es tu cumpleaños así que nada peligroso para ti hoy. Sólo serenidad absoluta. -Contestó con entusiasmo el muchacho al llegar al piso donde estaría Julieta esperándolos a ambos.

Apenas entraron al salón de clases se encontraba una chica de cabello rosa, y cara sonriente.

-Feliz cumpleaños Sun-. Dijo la chica mostrando con elegancia un dibujo tipo cómic de Sun vestida con traje de super héroe, parecido al de la mujer maravilla, sólo que sus colores característicos son el rojo y el negro.

-¡Es increíble!-. La chica emocionada se acerca al dibujo para apreciarlo mejor-. Chicos gracias, está muy genial.- De inmediato abrazó a ambos.

-Lo sabemos- Dijo la alfa pelirosa sin ninguna modestia. -Sólo capturamos imágenes del futuro no muy lejano-. Sun sólo sonrió con mucha alegría.

-Chicos, sin duda son los mejores. Y se que nuestro sueño se hará realidad pronto, ya verán.- Mike y Julieta sólo sonrieron.- Pronto seré un superheroe, y ustedes serán aclamados por replicar y mejorar a la perfección el suero de super soldado.- Los tres chicos sólo se abrazan más fuerte.

-Así será-. Dijeron los tres al unísono  
__________________________

Ese mismo día, horas después, en el patio escolar.

\- Les digo, si combinamos tu adn con el de una ciruela podríamos...

\- ¿Será la chica ciruela entonces?.- Cuestionó con burla es chico.- Estaría mucho mejor que tomemos a una araña, la coloquemos en un baño radiactivo y...

\- Chicos, ya se los dije, no funciona así.-Sun detuvo al chico antes de que comenzará con sus fantasías sobre el hombre araña. - No podemos olvidar que, el único que logró replicar, a la perfección, el suero del super soldado, fue Tony Stark. El hombre es un genio, y a pesar de eso le tomo años hacerlo, nosotros no podremos crearlo de un día para otro.- Sun creía terminada la conversación después de eso, un silencio cómodo reino el lugar. Hasta que su amiga abrió la boca para agregar:

\- Y no podemos olvidar que Stark casi mata a su hijo con ese suero.- Julieta buscó rápido en su bolso, al encontrar su objetivo se limitó a dárselo a Sun. Era un frasco pequeño y de vidrio no tan frágil; El líquido era negro y blanco, parecía una especie de pudin, muy extraño.- Es tu segundo regalo de cumpleaños, un intentó de replicar la inmortalidad de Deadpool, no creó que funcione pero, está delicioso.-

\- Gracias, se ve extraño, pero confío.- De una sola vez bebió todo el contenido, para después devolverle la botella a su amiga.- El décimo quinto es el vencedor, de seguro.-

\- Creó que sí lo fuera ahora serías incapaz de hablar.- Tanto el chico como la pelirosa suspiraron.  
_  
_______________________________

Después ese mismo día en clase de Biología.

-Ya con esas instrucciones espero que logren hacer sus investigaciones científicas a la perfección- Dijo el profesor vagamente- Y cómo se que nadie preguntará, comenzamos con las exposiciones de las investigaciones. De Luca, pasa.

Julieta se paro de su asiento con una pequeña jaula y un apuntador muy largo. Sun emocionada por saber el animal elegido por su amiga, quién lo había mantenido en secreto para todos, tomó el primer asiento por primera vez en años. Todos en el salón se callaron para prestarle atención.

-Hola amigos, mi tema de investigación científica es sobre la increíble araña-. Destapó con cuidado la manta que cubría la jaula para dejar a la vista un montón de arañas de todo tipo.- Elegí esta especie en específico por el increíble poder genético de estas pequeñas, además de que alterar el sistema operativo de una araña es mucho más fácil que el de un humano común.- Todos miraban con asombro las variedades de arañas en la jaula, ya desde hace mucho no le prestaban atención a Julieta, incluso Sun, quien sólo miraba con un tipo de hipnosis a una araña en específico, una pequeña que pareciese como si no dejará de verla, o eso ella quería pensar. - Sun ¿Puedes venir un segundo? -.

Sun al salir de su hipnosis se levantó y se dirigió a un lado de Julieta.

-Necesito que tomes cualquier araña-. Dijo la alfa pelirrosa como si no fuera nada de otro mundo. Antes de que Sun pudiera quejarse el profesor habló serio.

-De Luca, es peligro sólo ir y tomar cualquier araña ¿Alguna es venenosa?-.

-Claro que no, sólo conseguí especies sin veneno, nada le hará daño-. Dijo Julieta con seguridad, eso le daba aún más miedo a Sun.- Ahora prosigue Wilson, por favor.

Sun estaba bastante nerviosa e insegura, no es que le tuviera desconfianza a su amiga, es sólo que algo no le daba buena espina. De la nada su piel se erizo, y su cabeza sólo se podía dirigir a mirar fijamente a la jaula. Ella sólo ignoro todo ese sentimiento y metió su mano en la jaula, sacando un pequeña araña, negra de patas largas.

-Bien, esa hermosa araña se llama...-No pudo continuar debido a un pequeño gritó que hizo que todos ahogaron un silencio sepulcral, así duraron varios segundos. Sun había gritado, porque la araña la había mordido.- Tranquila, no son venenosas.

-Si p-pero...-Dijo con dificultad antes de cerrar los ojos y sentir un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, lo único que escuchaba eran gritos de sus compañeros y su profesor.  
________________________

La luz pegaba directamente en su cara, todo lo demás a su alrededor era semi-oscuro, apenas y podía abrir sus ojos.

-¡Sun! ¿Estás bien? -. Le dijo alguien a su lado, alguien que no podía distinguir bien del todo.- Me tenías tan preocupado cariño-. Era su mamá, sin duda.

-¿Mami?- Dijo con dificultad, se asustó un poco, pues su voz se escuchaba algo diferente.

-Si, soy yo.-Peter abrazó a Sun de inmediato, estaba bastante preocupado por ella desde que la escuela llamó esa mañana.

-¿Despertó mí...?- Comenzó a decir un recién llegado Wade.-¡Rayito de sol!-. De inmediato Wade corrió a incluirse en el abrazo familiar.

-¡Papi!-. Sun correspondió el abrazó de ambos con entusiasmo. Todo era felicidad hasta que la chica calló en cuenta de la realidad. - ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó?-. Reclamó aún deslumbrada por la luz encima.

-Estamos en casa, y pues...-Antes de que Peter pudiese terminar de explicar los sucesos, Wade se adueñó de la historia.

-Te mordió una araña radiactiva.- Dijo el Alfa sin más.

-¿¡En verdad!?- Gritó la chica emocionada por la situación

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Peter confundido y algo alterado.-Claro que no Wade. Cariño, la araña si era venenosa, pero muy leve, por lo que sólo estuviste tres horas desmayada- El hombre sólo le acariciaba la cabeza con tranquilidad, mientras que Sun sólo se dejaba llevar por el momento. Debía admitir que estaba feliz, es decir, sus padres no habían estado con ella en su cumpleaños desde que tenía seis años, y por primera vez ambos estaban con ella, sin pensar en nada más que en ella.

-Bueno ¿No irán a trabajar? - Preguntó con algo de temor en su habla, la peor respuesta sería un 'Sí'.

-Claro que no, nos preocupamos por ti. Además es el cumpleaños de mi rayito de sol, pasaremos todo lo que resta de día contigo.- Dijo Wade acercando su mano a la de Peter, entrelazando sus manos.

-Sí, además cuando estés recuperada por completo podemos ir por un helado, y después por tu regalo.- Sugirió Peter sonriendole amablemente a su esposo e hija.

-Por supuesto.- La chica sólo sonrió, feliz, de verdad muy feliz. ____________________________

Una vez sus padres se fueron de su habitación ella decidió levantarse lentamente, lo cuál se le dificultaba bastante. De un momento a otro tropezó, casi cayendo por completo al suelo.  
La omega se golpeó fuertemente contra su cama en la parte media de su espalda contra la cabecera de metal, el miedo se apoderó de ella, pues el golpe se escuchó muy fuerte, pero aún así, nada, simplemente no dolía. Por un segundo pensó que era por la adrenalina del golpe.

-¿Qué?.- Se trató de calmar rápidamente, unos segundos mas tarde corrió hasta el espejo del otro lado de la habitación, se quitó la camisa, giró un poco para ver su espalda, había sangre, mucha sangre, pero nada de heridas, ni rasguños, ni moretones.

Estuvo apunto de llamar a su madre se arrepintió por completo.

-El se asustara mucho.- Limpió la sangre con un trapo húmedo, y efectivamente, no tenía ni un rasguño. Escondió el trapo y la camisa ensangrentados, se puso un pantalón oscuro y una chaqueta gris.- Debo llamar a Julieta.- Tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de su amiga, el cual se sabia de memoria.

-¿Hola? ¿Estás mejor Sun? Estoy muy preocupada por ti - Atendió desesperada la chica del otro lado del teléfono

-Julieta, necesito tu ayuda. Cosas extrañas me están pasando.- Comenzó a contar desesperada la castaña.- Acabó de sangrar sin tener ningún tipo de herida

\- Creó que eso es pubertad.

\- Por la espalda, animal. 

\- Eso si es un problema.

\- Mira, estoy asustada, sigo buscando una herida o algo, pero nada.- De pronto una idea loca le vino a la mente. - ¿Esto no será culpa de la mordida de araña? Ya sabes, una araña de laboratorio, como afeminado de Spiderman.

\- No lo creó, yo misma revisé a la araña que te pico y estoy casi segura de que...- El silencio reinó desde el otro lado de la línea, Sun sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, era como un espasmo general, todos los cabellos de su cuerpo se erizaron.- Bueno, es sólo una suposición pero creo que suero puedo dar resultados...

\- ¿Segura?

\- Es una hipótesis, pero, necesito saber si tienes otra habilidad aparte de la curación instantánea.-

\- ¿Qué otra cosa podría tener?.- Preguntó dudosa. Miró sus manos, tratando de buscar respuesta. Elevó su mano levemente, susurró un leve "Martillo a mí", sin suceder nada. Elevó su mano al techo y la hizo un puño, susurró un pequeño "Hulk, aplasta", pero nada pasó, bajó su mano. Se miró al espejo, hinchó su pecho de forma autoritaria, para después soltar un "Amo América", igual nada pasó. - No se que más hacer-.

\- ¿Intentaste ser Hulk? .-

\- Sí.-

\- ¿Spiderman? .-

\- No pienso ser Spiderwoman o algo así. Además ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo tener los poderes de la araña? .-

\- Inténtalo, tal vez la araña de hoy tuvo algo que ver.

\- Ridículo. Igual lo haré, sólo para mostrarte lo estúpido que sería una mujer araña.- Dejó el teléfono de un lado, miró de reojo una lata al otro lado de su habitación, colocó su mano en la misma forma en que lo hacía Spiderman, y disparó.

Su cuerpo se tenso, su mirada sólo estaba fija en la telaraña blanca que, salía de su mano hasta la lata. Pensó por bastante tiempo, terminaba de analizar lo que le estaba sucediendo, era prácticamente una persona muerta ¿Ya no crecería? ¿Luciría como alguien de catorce por siempre? Además ¿Una araña? ¿Podría trepar como ellas? ; Escuchó a su amiga del otro lado de la línea telefónica, cuando su cuerpo y mente volvieron en sí, tomó su teléfono con la mano que le quedaba libre.

-Soy como una araña zombie.- Repetía una y otra vez sin parar.-

\- ¡Eso es genial! ¿Es tu nombre de superheroe? ¿Zombie Spider? .-

\- No.- Soltó con simpleza, miró el espejo nuevamente, se dio cuenta de que podía ver bien, a pesar de no tener sus anteojos puestos ¿Cómo no lo notó antes?, además de notar que estaba un poco más alta ahora. Había cambiado, poco, pero había cambiado, ahora era inmortal, y además tenía poderes de araña, y todo el día de su cumpleaños. Algo bastante abrumador para una niña de catorce años.

\- Soy DeadSpider.

Fin del capítulo 1

El comienzo de una nueva historia.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lean, el príncipe perdido.

Lean amaba mucho a su padre, era su mejor amigo, aunque en realidad no tenía más amigos. Él había sido criado en las afuera de una pequeña nación llamada Wakanda, un país africano oriental alejado de todo, y de todos. Viviendo con su padre, el cual no parecía muy apegado al lugar donde estaban, aun así, insistía en quedarse. Lean iba a una pequeña escuela donde no habían muchos niños, y después del segundo grado aprendías a pelear como un guerrero, y defendías a tu país con honor, a Bucky, su padre, nunca le pareció correcto, inclusive, prohibía a Lean ir a los rituales sagrados y a los grandes eventos de esta nación, en donde se supone que deberían asistir todos. Al ver a su padre podías notar que no era para nada un Wakandiano, era pálido, con cabello largo, y un raro brazo robot; El por otro lado, era moreno, cabello negro, y ojos grises, tal vez su otro padre era parecido, aunque en realidad no lo conocía, ni se mencionaba nada de el en casa, aunque no le importaba mucho, amaba a Papá Bucky, y era al único que necesitaba.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Tenemos que ir!- Insistía el joven Wakandiano, estaba cansado de pelear por esto, solo quería ir un rato a conocer el centro de su país, con los vehículos de transporte volvería en tres horas máximo. Pero su padre se negaba totalmente.-Soló iremos un rato, y toda la tribu asistirá.-

\- No somos parte de su tribu, ni yo de su gente, no tenemos que asistir.- No irían, ese era final de la historia, siempre terminaban por quedarse en casa, como ordenaba Bucky, pero esta vez su hijo ponía mucha resistencia.- Además ¿Cuál es el asunto tan importante para presentarnos hasta ese lugar?-

\- El rey T'challa dará un anuncio importante hoy, dice que todos tenemos que ir.- Bucky torcía sus ojos en forma de mofa, su hijo quería llevarlo durante tres horas a un viaje rodeada de gente que lo odiaba solo para escuchar a T'challa decir tonterías.- Papá, quiero ir a conocer al rey, soy el único que nunca lo ha visto en persona, y además jamás he visto el castillo real, ni el lugar de la tribu pantera. Quiero ir, pero si no vas conmigo no me dejaran asistir, y si no voy posiblemente me enterare tarde de un gran anuncio y yo.- Se vio interrumpido por la voz de su padre.

\- Cállate e iremos.- Lean no podía contener tanta felicidad en todo su cuerpo. Abrazo fuertemente a su padre para luego posteriormente llevarlo hasta el interior de su casa para ayudarlo a ponerse su traje tradicional de omega.  
_____________________________  
Una vez ambos estuvieron dentro de la nave de transporte, todo se volvió tenso, ya era bien sabido por todos que James, alias Bucky, acá Papá, no era muy sociable, pero la verdad era que dentro de su pequeño pueblo tampoco era muy querido que digamos. Habían mujeres omega, y hombres alfas, pero Bucky era el único hombre omega en su pueblo, solo visto por los Alfas como un manjar exótico, y por las mujeres como una competencia roba hombres. Por esto, no era bien visto entre algunos que vistiera como un omega libre tan provocativo, algo que ha Bucky tampoco le gustaba usar, pero era la tradición, e irónicamente, si no lo usaba, probablemente también hablarían mal de el a sus espaldas, como ahora.

\- Papá, ya me estoy arrepintiendo, nos están mirando raro otra vez.- Susurraba su hijo, se veía un poco desmotivado, porque aunque el fuera un alfa, eso no quitaba que fuera hijo de un hombre omega, y que tal vez, según ellos fuera, un bastardo.- No debimos haber venido.- Esa cara de tristeza destrozo a Bucky, ¿Quién podía tratar mal a su hijo? era el alfa más inocente que conocía, después de Steve, claro está.

\- Que te importe poco lo que ellos digan, no pueden quitar tu felicidad hijo.- Le sonrió, y Lean se lo devolvió casi de inmediato, abrazándolo tiernamente.

Bucky no podría tener nada, ni a sus amigos cerca, ni una familia convencional, y menos un Alfa leal y amoroso. Pero tenía a Lean, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba, a su pequeño hijo, bueno, su pequeño hijo de 16 años.  
_____________________________

\- Bien Lean, no quiero te separes de mí, no estaremos tan cerca del lugar del rey, no hables con nadie y mantente alejado ¿Pregunta?- El chico se veía confundido y algo mareado por tanta gente a su alrededor, estaba emocionado, en el corazón de Wakanda, con todo sus ciudadanos presentes, y el rey en un podio elevado esperando para hablar con su pueblo. Para él era el paraíso, y para el ex soldado del invierno era toda una tortura, podía ser descubierto en cualquier momento, o aun peor, T'challa o Shuri podrían verlo, a él, o a Lean.

\- Ya entendí papá, no te preocupes.- Corrió directo a la multitud, donde se perdió de inmediato entre la gente y fue imposible de encontrar a la mirada de Bucky, rompiendo así, la primera regla.

\- Maldita sea.-  
_____________________________

\- Hola, soy Lean Barnes ¿Cómo te llamas?- El muchacho preguntaba a la mayoría de las personas al rededor que solo lo ignoraban, pero el chico, emocionado, solo sonreía y seguía preguntando hasta que alguien contestara.

\- Oye, niño.- Un leve toque en sus hombros llamo su atención, era una guardiana real.- ¿Te interesaría participar en una pequeña batalla como apertura para la llegada del rey?- Sus ojos se agrandaron, literalmente estaba a punto de llorar.- Me encantaría señorita guardia real.- Sonriendo  
_____________________________  
\- ¿Dónde diablos se metió ese niño?- Pensó enfadado, apartaba a la gente a su alrededor, con la esperanza de encontrar a su hijo, lo cual era casi imposible.

\- ¡Acérquense a ver la pelea de un joven del culto del gorila blanco, proveniente de la tribu de la montaña, en temible Baako!- Todos los presentes gritaron de euforia, emocionados por el chico.- ¡En contra, este joven, proveniente del culto cocodrilo, de la tribu de las orillas, Leandro!- A Bucky por poco expulsa un pulmón. De pronto pudo ver como un hombre grande y fuerte salía entre el público, y del otro lado salió su pequeño hijo que no media más de 1.70, usando una máscara, que no lo hacía ver para nada intimidarte, lucia más bien tierno- El primero en caer será el perdedor ¡Comiencen la lucha, en nombre de su rey!

\- Dios mío, lo van a mat- De pronto fue interrumpido por un gran sonido proveniente de la arena, ¡¿Su hijo acababa de tirar al otro al suelo?!

\- ¡Un ganador!-.   
____________________________ 

Una vez la pelea comenzó, Lean observo como el gran hombre se lanzaba directo a clavar una lanza en su pecho, este rápidamente la esquivo, el inmediatamente aprovecho para golpear su costado, intentando que perdiera el equilibrio, que efectivamente funciono, pero el otro hombre antes de caer intento herir de nuevo con el arma, pero Lean fue más rápido, tomo su propia lanza, empujando con fuerza, rompiendo así ambas lanzas, dejando al hombre en el suelo, lo cual significaba derrota.

-¡Un ganador! ¡Leandro de la tribu cocodrilo!-. Lean levanto los brazos victorioso por lograr su cometido, todos los guardias reales azotaban sus enormes armas contra el suelo en forma de aplauso, mientras el público gritaba. Lean solo bajo los brazos y realizo la frase tan aclamada en este sitio, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. 

-¡Nuestro rey está aquí!-. Todas las miradas volvieron al podio, donde el hombre había dado el anuncio de la llegada del rey, el cual hizo que Bucky se estremeciera, comenzó a esquivar a las personas del público para quedar al frente, donde comenzó a llamar discretamente a su hijo. 

\- Baja-. Comenzó a susurrarle a su hijo desde una distancia, más o menos considerable, estaba desesperado, él no podía ver a su hijo.- Lean, baja de allí ahora mismo-. El joven parecía concentrado en el público, el cual se abría para recibir a su rey, se postraban, y el decidió hacer lo mismo.

Bucky no pudo hacer más que posarse ante el rey, esperando que no viera, ni a él, ni a su hijo. T'challa, camino entre el público, saludando y sonriendo a toda su gente, de pronto, el joven guerrero tirado en el suelo llamo su atención que dirigió su mirada levemente hacia su hermana, Shuri, princesa de Wakanda. 

\- Él es el perdedor del combate inicial, lo venció un chico del culto cocodrilo.- Respondió la joven casi mecánicamente. 

\- Deseo ver al vencedor.- Bucky se sintió a punto del desmayo, bajo a un más su cabeza, T'challa estaba a literalmente unos diez pies de distancia de él, y su hijo a menos de tres, estaba aterrado. Estaba más que aterrado, estaba en pánico 

-Soy yo, mi honorable rey.- Lean de inmediato se levantó con los brazos sobre su pecho en la típica pose wakandiana, quitándose su máscara en el proceso.- Soy Leandro, y soy el vencedor. Es un gusto conocerlo.-

T'challa lo observo por un momento, era tan parecido a su querido James no lo podía creer, era un parecido increíble, bueno, considerando que era casi tan moreno como él. Shuri no pudo contener su opinión al respecto. 

\- James no perdió el tiempo.- Comentario que hizo reír a Nakia, quien iba detrás de ella, y a Okoye, quien iba discretamente muy cerca de la joven princesa.

\- ¿Conoce a mi papá?- Pregunto extrañado el joven peleador, T'challa se sorprendió por la pregunta, claramente era hijo de James. 

\- El rey lo conoce más de cerca que cualquiera, o eso creíamos.- Esta vez fue Nakia la del comentario, el cual hizo que ambas mujeres frente a ella rieran muy fuerte, llamando la atención de todos los Wakandianos.

\- Así es, pero me gustaría hablar contigo adentro.- T'challa prefería ignorar los comentarios inapropiados en público además, de su hermana y su mejor amiga.- Claro, si no te molesta. 

\- Para nada mi rey.- Tartamudeó, la emoción no cabía en todo su pecho, estaba muy feliz, pero debía controlarse.- Pero primero, si me lo permite, debería buscar a mi padre.

\- No hace falta.- El rey sudó frío, uno de sus ciudadanos se levantó, era su querido Bucky, está allí parado, con un precioso traje tradicional de omega, se veía hermoso, tal vez demasiado para el rey.- Hola, mi rey.- Bucky colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su hijo, nervioso, aunque no quisiera admitirlo en voz alta, por lo menos, no parecía haber descubierto nada sobre el tema de Lean.

\- Yo...- T'challa no sabía que decir, se había congelado, frente a Bucky, frente al hijo de éste, frente a su familia, y sin mencionar que todo su pueblo lo escuchaba con mucha atención.- Me gustaría, bueno...-

\- James, me encantaría ponernos al corriente adentró después del gran avisó, están invitados a acompañarnos.- Término Shuri, al ver que su hermano no diría nada, al congelarse ante el peligro.

\- Aceptamos.- Respondió rápidamente Lean antes de que su padre pudiera negarse.

Después de un rato, era momento del gran anunció del rey, por el cual casi toda Wakanda se encontraba presente ese día. Él soldado del invierno estaba nervioso, estaba muy cerca del rey, después de dieciséis años, estaba tan cerca que podía tocarlo, quería hacerlo, deseaba con toda su alma posar sus labios contra los de T'challa, fundirse en ellos eternamente, ese alfa, su alfa. El sonido de la voz del rey lo hizo entrar en razón. Comenzó a dar su discurso usual de bienvenida y agradecimiento, para luego proseguir a lo importante.

\- Nuestro pueblo sufrió las consecuencias de una guerra, logramos recuperarnos, fuimos un reino fuerte, como siempre lo hemos sido. Pero ahora, una nueva amenaza está por llegar, nuestros aliados de América, los vengadores, nos han dado información sobre una nueva batalla que deberemos pelear, buscan en nuestras tierra algo preciado, planean destruir hasta encontrarla, lastimosamente nadie sabe dónde está, o que es exactamente, pero de algo que estamos seguros.- Pauso breve.- Es que el pueblo de Wakanda peleara hasta el final, ¡Wakanda por siempre!-

\- ¡Wakanda por siempre!- Repitió el pueblo presente con emoción.

____________________________

\- Bien, James, dime ¿Desde cuando tienes un hijo?

\- ¿Quién es su padre?- Comenzó a indagar curiosa Shuri.

\- Pensamos que te habías ido de Wakanda.- Cuestionó Okoye. Nakia solo asentía ante las dudas de sus amigas.

\- Bueno, desde hace dieciséis años, vivimos un poco alejados, en realidad si me fui un tiempo, volví para buscar estabilidad y tranquilidad, poco después me entere de mi embarazo, y tuve al pequeño Leandro Barnes.- Lean les reglo una sonrisa amable y sincera a los presentes, quienes de inmediato, se dieron cuenta de la treta de Bucky. El chico era igual al James, solo por el pequeño detalle de su sonrisa, era tan hermosa y carismática como la de su rey, no solo era parecida, era igual, idéntica. 

\- ¿Podemos hablar en privado James, solo las tres?- Preguntó nerviosa Nakia.- Leandro puede quedarse aquí a esperar que T'challa salga de la sala de trono.-

\- Está bien, no toques nada, esto es un castillo.- Bucky siguió a las tres mujeres hasta una sala algo alejada.- ¿Qué sucede?- Intento disimular, aunque ya era más que obvio, ya lo sabían.

\- Sucede que mi sobrino está afuera ¡¿Cuándo planeabas traerlo, presentarlo?!- Shuri estaba enfadada, se notaba desde lejos, y sus gritos en forma de susurró no ayudaban.- ¡¿Siquiera ibas a decirnos algún día?!- Shuri parecía que estuviera a punto de lanzarse sobre Bucky, si no fuera por Okoye, la cual sostenía la cintura de esta para tratar calmarla.

\- Planeaba hacerlo, cuando se hiciera mayor de edad y pueda ser libre de irse o quedarse, según su elección.- Bucky quería llorar, éste tema dolía, y mucho.- Shuri, necesita tener opciones, tú misma me dijiste que te hubiera gustado tener opción de no nacer siendo una princesa.

\- Sí, y no me arrepiento de lo que dije.- Contesto, firme y sería.- Pero, no tenías que separarlo de su Padre, de su Tía, somos su familia.-

\- Tú no eres el problema.- Pausó un breve.- Él es el problema, no me aceptó luego de que me marcó, negó todo lo que sucedió entre ambos-. La princesa se congelo, él solo soltaba todo, no más secretos.- Sí le decía que tendría un bebé, sólo me habría alejado de mi pequeño Lean y lo habría criado a su merced. Como hicieron contigo, Shuri, por favor, entiende.-

La princesa de pronto comenzó a llorar, abrazo fuertemente a Bucky. Él tenía el mismo miedo que tuvo su madre biológica alguna vez, lo soló que con su caso en particular, el reinó se había salido con las suyas. Hace años se había enterado que era hija ilegítima, si padre la había alejado de su verdadera madre, y traída a la madre de T'challa, su medio hermano, para que esta la criara cómo una princesa. Cosa que a Bucky le aterró enterarse, pues justo en ese momento, un pequeño bebé crecía dentro de sí.

\- No le diremos aún, será secreto de las tres y tuyo.- Este último comentario de Okoye fue el que hizo que Bucky pudiera respirar de nuevo con normalidad.  
____________________________ 

\- ¿Entonces eres un peleador? Tus padres deben estar realmente orgullosos de ti-. Intentó divagar T'challa sin ser tan obvió del todo, actuando con una forzada naturalidad. Estaba asustado, nervioso, y angustiado ¿Bucky enserio había tenido un hijo con otra persona?

Aunque la verdad es que todo había sido culpa suya, él lo había alejado, lo rechazo. Intentó reparar su error, ya era tarde, se había ido de Wakanda, lo buscó, sin éxito, se rindió, otro gran error. Era un idiota. Y él estaba otra vez en el mismo edificio, debía arreglar las cosas, pero había un problema, si el realmente tenía un esposó o un cónyuge, no llegaría a nada con él.

\- Sólo tengo un papá, mí otro padre se fue y nunca volvió-. ¡Sí! La diosa pantera había escuchado sus oraciones, que buena noticia, bueno, mala para Bucky, que seguro sufrió al estar solo y criar a Lean por su cuenta, y para Lean, que seguro fue difícil crecer sin ambos padres. Pero, fuera de eso, era asombroso.

\- Ya veo, lamento preguntar-.

\- No es nada, el rey pude preguntar lo que sea-. A T'challa le parecía un chico bastante adorable, y aun no podía comprender del todo como alguien tan pequeño y lindo podía derrotar tan fácilmente a uno de los guerreros más prestigiados de la tribu de las montañas, le parecía algo asombroso, y si era sincero, gracioso.

\- Eres bueno en la pelea, ¿En qué nivel entrenas?-. Estaba considerando un movimiento arriesgado, pero que podría resultar, algo bueno para él, el muchacho y su relación con Bucky.

\- Hace dos años me gradué de las clases de pelea, vencí a todo mi equipo y el guerrero me dijo que ya no tenía nada que hacer allí.- El rey estaba realmente sorprendido, los chicos, con normalidad terminaban por graduarse de su entrenamiento después de cumplir la mayoría de edad, era increíble, y con mucho potencial, así que de inmediato lo decidió. 

\- Niño, ¿Te gustaría ayudarme a proteger a tu nación?- Justo en ese momento las tres mujeres junto con Bucky salían del otro cuarto, escuchando todo lo que decía el rey.

\- ¿Qué dices?- Bucky, confundido por las palabras del T'challa, sintió un increíble escalofrío recorrer por todo su cuerpo.

\- Con esta nueva amenaza por venir, los vengadores me han pedido que vaya a New York para ayudarlos con un nuevo equipo de superhéroes que defenderán al mundo-. Miro a Bucky, ahora a los ojos, quien le miraba devuelta con sus hermoso ojos.- Iba a ir solo para pelear por el honor de Wakanda, pero ahora veo que tengo otro camino-. Miro a Leandro a los ojos, y poso su mano en el hombro el chico.- ¿Quieres ir conmigo a New York y ser un vengador?-. Lean abrió los ojos, muy sorprendido. 

\- ¡Sí!.-

\- ¡No!.- Gritaron Lean y su hijo casi a la vez, ambos se miraron.- No iras a New York, la última vez que fui ahí me interpuse en un matrimonio sin darme cuenta-. Lean miro con confusión a su padre ¿Un matrimonio? ¿Qué?- Bueno, no importa, ni iras-. 

\- Papá. Quiero hacer esto, enserio. Proteger al mundo, a mi nación ¿Tú también lo hiciste alguna vez, o no?-. El soldado del invierno analizo a su hijo de pies es cabeza, era tan bajito, con solo un poco de musculo, y tenía una cara tan tierna e inocente, no conocía nada del mundo, lo matarían afuera de los confines de su aldea. Luego, miro a su alfa, un hombre alto, con mucho musculo, un rostro masculino y mucha confianza. Dios, su hijo tiene solo tiene dieciséis años, nunca había salido antes de casa, y justo el día que lo hizo se encontró con padre, se metió en una pelea, y un secreto que oculto por dieciséis años salió a la luz por su culpa. Aun así, estaba bien, sabia cuidarse, y había derrotado al peleador más fuerte en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.- Déjame hacerlo papá-. Maldito habito que saco de su padre, poner esa cara de gato abandonado, caía muy fácil con esa.

\- Solo si voy contigo.- Lean miro ilusionado al rey esperando una respuesta de este.

\- No veo el problema, nos recibirán bien en la casa de Stark-. T'challa le sonrió a Bucky, el soldado casi se derrite por esto, aun así hablo. 

\- Dilo por ti, a mí me echaran apenas toque su piso-. El rey carcajeo ante el comentario, cosa que hizo que Bucky se sonrojara. 

\- Bueno, correremos ese riesgo-. Lean, emocionado abrazo al rey, cosa que casi le causa un infarto a Bucky. T'challa correspondió el abrazo.

\- Demasiado amor para el rey, déjalo respirar, futuro vengador-. La frase dicha por su padre hizo que Lean soltara rápidamente al rey, emocionado pero avergonzado, se disculpo

\- Bueno...- Comenzó a decir Okoye antes de que el asunto se volviera incómodo para todos.- ¿Tiene un vengador favorito joven Leandro?-. El chico lo pensó un poco hasta decir fuerte y claro. 

\- Iron Man-. La pantera negra, observo con un tono de ofensa al joven, pues el había esperado que dijera su nombre, aun así no dijo nada. 

Sin duda Bucky ya se estaba arrepintiendo de aceptar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualizare pronto :*

**Author's Note:**

> Actualizare pronto amigx :*


End file.
